championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Roderik Jägermeister
Background Pull my Devil Trigger Description Rent doesnt pay itself. Feats * Jet Set Radioed into Hell. * Hunts Demons and shit. * Kickflipped over a Green Dragon Ravener Information Level: 14 HP: 145/147 BAB: +14 Skill Points: 95 Speed: 30ft Initiative: +13 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Darkvision (60ft), Skilled, Celestial Constitution Languages: ''Common, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal ''Ability Scores Armor Class Dodging Panache: +7 Dodge Bonus Protection from Evil: +2 Deflection Bonus Ki Pool: +4 Dodge Bonus Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Hooded Champion: '''Panache, Deeds, Favored Terrain: Abyss +4 Hell +4 Urban +2, Favored Enemy: Outsider (Evil) +6, Undead +4 Human +2, Hunter's Bond (Companions), Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker. Quarry, Camouflage. '''Enlightened Paladin: '''Confident Defense, Unarmed Strike, Aura of Law, Sense Perfection, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands 2d6 6/day, Personal Trial 2/day, Aura of Excellence, Divine Health, Mercy (Fatigued), Ki Pool, Ki Strike. '''Trench Fighter: '''Bravery +1, Trench Warfare. '''Swashbuckler: '''Swashbuckler's Finesse, Panache, Deeds. '''Mysterious Stranger: '''Deeds, Grit, Gunsmith. '''Unchained Rogue (Swashbuckler): '''Sneak Attack +3d6, Finesse Training, Martial Training (Rogue Combat Trick x2) Evasion, Debilitating Injury, Uncanny Dodge, '''Nornkith: '''Conviction of Fate, Forewarned, Shears, Feats: Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Longsword), Improved Unarmed Attack, Weapon Focus (Revolver), Weapon Specialization (Revolver), Point Blank Master (Revolver) Rapid Reload, Rapid Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Snap Shot, Deadly Aim, Craft (Magic Arms and Armor) Craft (Wonderous Item), Firearm Mastery, Signature Deed (Focused Aim), Power Attack, Combat Reflexes, Cut from the Air, '''Grit/Panache:' 10/12' * Focused Aim: At 1st level, as a swift action, the mysterious stranger can spend (0) grit points to gain a bonus on all firearm damage rolls equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum 1) with all firearm attacks he makes until the end of his turn. At 7th level, when she uses the dead shot deed, she multiplies this bonus by the number of hits she made while rolling the Dead Shot attack. * Deadeye: At 1st level, the gunslinger can resolve an attack against touch AC instead of normal AC when firing beyond her firearm’s first range increment. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point per range increment beyond the first. The gunslinger still takes the –2 penalty on attack rolls for each range increment beyond the first when he performs this deed. * Gunslinger’s Dodge: At 1st level, the gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for getting out of the way of ranged attacks. When a ranged attack is made against the gunslinger, she can spend 1 grit point to move 5 feet as an immediate action; doing so grants the gunslinger a +2 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. This movement is not a 5-foot step, and provokes attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, the gunslinger can drop prone to gain a +4 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. The gunslinger can only perform this deed while wearing medium or light armor, and while carrying no more than a light load. * Opportune Parry and Riposte: At 1st level, when an opponent makes a melee attack against the swashbuckler, he can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The swashbuckler makes an attack roll as if he were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If his result is greater than the attacking creature’s result, the creature’s attack automatically misses. The swashbuckler must declare the use of this ability after the creature’s attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if he has at least 1 panache point, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack he parried, provided that creature is within her reach. This deed’s cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the number of panache points a deed costs. * Vengeful Heart: Some swashbucklers are driven by vengeance above all else. At 1st level, the swashbuckler gains the samurai’s resolve class feature, treating his swashbuckler level as his samurai level. Whenever the swashbuckler spends a use of resolve, she must also spend a point of panache or a use of charmed life, or the use of resolve has no effect. * Derring-Do: At 1st level, a hooded champion can spend 1 panache point when he makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. He can do this after he makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, he rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. He can continue to do this as long as he rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to his Dexterity modifier (minimum 1). * Dodging Panache: At 1st level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack against the hooded champion, the hooded champion can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the hooded champion a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn’t negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the hooded champion had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The hooded champion can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. * Hooded Champion’s Initiative: ''At 3rd level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, if he has the Quick Draw feat, his hands are free and unrestrained, and his weapon isn’t hidden, he can draw a single bow as part of the initiative check. * ''Kip-Up: At 3rd level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he can kip-up from prone as a move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. He can kip-up as a swift action instead by spending 1 panache point. * Evasive: At 9th level, while a hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he gains the benefits of the evasion, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge rogue class features. He uses his hooded champion level as his rogue level for improved uncanny dodge. * Swashbuckler’s Grace: At 9th level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he takes no penalty for moving at full speed when he uses Acrobatics to attempt to move through a threatened area or an enemy’s space. Ki Pool:' 8/9' By spending 1 point from his ki pool, an Enlightened Paladin can do one of the following: * Increase his speed by 20 feet for 1 round. * Give himself a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. * Ignore the damage reduction of the target of his Personal Trial for 1 round. Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Masterwork Guitar, Masterwork Thieves Tools, Magic Items: Gunslinger's Bracers of Armor +8, Gunslinger's Revolver, Gunslinger's Belt of Physical Might +6, Gunslinger's Headband of Inspired Wisdom +6, Gunslinger's Tatoo of Protection from Evil, Greater Ring of Inner Fortitude, Ring of Freedom of Movement, Gunslingers Cloak of Resistance +5, Effortless Ribbon, Boots of the Cat, Piercing Metamagic Rod, Pouch of Dweomer Gunpowder, Gunslinger's Pearl of Power I x4, Gunslinger's Pearl of Power II x3, Decanter of Endless Water, Endless Bandolier, Blue Swordsman's Flair, Cracked Dusty Ioun Stone Manual of Quickness of Action: +1 Wand of Greater Invisibility (x50) 2x Ghost Touch Penetrating Bullets 30x Ghost Touch Bullets 30x Penetrating Bullets 15x Named Piercing Burrowing Ghost Touch Surecast Bullets (+15 vs SR Auto Crit Stagger for 1d3 Rounds) 4x Ghost Salt Blanches 5x Silver Blanches 5x Cold Iron Blanches Boons: * Permanent Greater Magic Fang +5 * Permanent See Invisibility * Permanent Arcane Sight * Permanent Soul Vault * Mission Paragon Surge (Weapon Spec. Longsword Specialization) Containers: Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch, Backpack Currency: 7603 Gp 33 Sp 33 Cp Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Ranger Spells Level 1 * Lead Blades x2 * Abundant Ammunition x2 Level 2 * Ricochet Shot x2 * Versatile Weapon x1 Level 3 * Named Bullet x2 Level 4 * Utility (Empty) Paladin Spells Level 1 * Heroes Defiance x2 Category:PC Category:Absolute Trash Category:Griffin Category:Male